


Fireproof

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Calum Hood, Scared Michael, Worried Calum, michael gets burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's hair caught on fire during the London concert and Calum, being his worried boyfriend, becomes more overprotective now than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

What probably sucked the most for Michael was it was during the Wembley show. He was so happy and excited to be performing there. It was one of his favorite arenas and he didn't think it would end so badly for him.

The day was fine and Michael had a great time with his boyfriend, just cuddling a lot before the show and sharing some small kisses. He was so happy and that's what made it so bad. Because, he had such high hopes for the show and was dancing around like crazy.

It's the second largest arena in Europe. He was suppose to perform a great show, but like always he had to mess something up. Everyone was having so much fun, but of course Michael got caught on fire and didn't expect this. No one expects it.

However, once he felt a burning to his head, Michael was in a panic. He didn't think twice, just looking around for a towel and started trying to pat it down. he was running of stage instantly and the burn was hurting more and more from the chemicals in his hair.

When he got off stage, he felt tears prickling his eyes as was pulled to the side and people immediately started to help him. Michael was shaking and he was trying to be strong. But, he was fucking on fire and it was hard to calm down when your head is burning and hurting like hell.

He felt himself frowning as the song ended and the security guard who checked his head was calling for people to get a ambulance for him to go to the hospital. Michael felt a damp cloth press to his head and a lady was shouting at some people to scoot back and give him some space.

Suddenly, the boys were rushing back stage and Calum's eyes were wide when he saw how shaken Michael was. He nearly threw his guitar, a security guard quickly snatching it up and Calum ran over to Michael with worried eyes and a gaping face.

"Oh shit, baby are you okay? What happened?" Calum exclaimed, quickly taking the damp cloth from the lady and comforting his boyfriend.

Michael smiled tightly and tried to keep his voice steady,"I-I'm fine. Just -- My hair just caught on fire. It's all good, just a small bur--ow, ow, ow!"

"Sorry, fuck, I'm sorry," Calum gulped as he tried not to press down too hard.

Ashton scrunched his nose as he frowned, trying to comfort the boy as well,"What's that smell?"

"It's his hair, idiot," Luke said in disbelief, looking around in confusion. He saw the screen to where the fans were and asked,"Are we cancelling the show? It's the end, I think it'll be okay, right? He needs to go to the hospital."

Calum narrowed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Michael's cheek,"Of course we're cancelling the damn show! My boyfriend is burned! We need to go, now! Ashton, go out and tell them Michael's fine and we have to stop early. I'm getting him to the ambulance."

A frown formed on Michael's face as he was lead out. Calum had his arm around the boy and Michael snuggled into his arms. His eye was hurting and his face stinging, but he tried to stay calm for his boyfriend. He didn't want Calum to worry.

When they got outside, the cool gust of air was instantly making him feel better and he was rushed to the ambulance by some guards. Calum followed behind with a frown and Michael took his hand, not wanting to go alone.

Calum was sweating like crazy and he was tired, but he tried his best to care for his boyfriend. They were in the back seat of the ambulance and Calum took his hand, soothingly rubbing small circles with his thumb. He smiled sadly at how small and cute Michael's hands are, pressing small kisses to his knuckles.

"Okay, this looks pretty bad," the paramedic said as he removed the cloth from Michael's face and sighed. "Close your eye, okay? You need to keep it damp or else the burn might hurt more. I think your eye is going to be fine, but try to keep it closed."

Michael nodded quickly and closed his eyes. Calum felt him trembling and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he held his hand tighter, hating to see him with so much fear on his face. The paramedic was putting something on Michael's head until they got to the hospital.

Calum didn't know what to do or say and it seemed like Michael was trying not to speak in fear of showing he's scared. Calum hated his kitten being scared. He tried soothing him, but he saw how Michael was putting on a brave face and shook his head slowly.

Seeing as Michael was trying to calm down, Calum got out his phone and decided to text Michael's mum. No doubt in his mind she already knew considering the fans were already telling Michael to get well. But, he needed to tell her personally.

He was going to call her when he got to the hospital, but he felt like she needed to know something as soon as possible. He simply said 'michael's hurt, we're going to the hospital. He's gonna be okay!' and then looked at his boyfriend with a frown on his face.

When they got to the hospital, Michael was led to a hospital room and Calum gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He hesitated, seeing the boys were already outside and rushing in. They saw Calum alone and he timidly smiled at them.

Ashton walked over, pulling him into a quick hug and Luke did the same. The three boys didn't know how to help their friend and boyfriend. All they could do was sit and be told what was happening. Calum then just went the waiting area and well, he waited. 

-

It was taking quite some time for the doctor to get back. Calum was shaking his leg and nervously biting his nails. Luke kept telling him to stop, but this is Calum hood. He never listens and just kept biting, kept shaking and kept worrying.

He had just got off the phone with Karen, Michael's mum, and she was nearly sobbing. He felt bad for being so vague in the text. He didn't realize it sounded worse than it was. Michael was hurt and she should be worried, but he should have explained it more.

While the boys were waiting, Ashton was asleep on Luke's shoulder and Calum was scrolling through twitter and seeing all the tweets from the fans saying for Michael to get well soon. It's amazing how fast word travels. He felt lost at how to even tweet about this. But, in the end he did what he knew was right.

Calum Hood

@Calum5sos

No one ever wants to see your best friend in the state I saw mike backstage. He's a trooper and is ok.

As much as he wished he could be honest and say boyfriend, he knew that wasn't allowed. He knew Michael hated referring to one another as friends. But, it was how life had to go. For now, at least, because maybe one day they can be honest.

He also knew Michael wasn't okay. This is one of the things he loves and hates about his love. Michael tries to act goofy and be a strong, independent guy. He tries to be tough, act like a little badass and be all cheeky.

And, he is.

Michael is one of the flirtiest and cheekiest people Calum knows. But, he's also just a fragile little kitten sometimes. He's sensitive and cries during romance movies. He's a cuddler and prefers small kisses than making out. He was just a lovely little kitten and he gets scared, but hates admitting it.

That's why Calum was so worried, because Michael looked emotionally fine. But, the burn was really bad and he was afraid Michael was masking the pain. He didn't like that, because Michael may be worst than he lets on.

Thankfully, the doctor returned and he looked around. His eyes landed on Calum and he said in a professional tone,"Michael Clifford asked to see a Calum Hood."

Calum stood up and gave the boys a sympathetic smile. Ashton was asleep anyways, so Luke just gave him a small thumbs up and he figured he could see Michael after him anyways. It was pretty obvious Michael asked for him first anyways.

When Calum was led to the room, the doctor opened a door and Calum's heart ached. He saw Michael not looking up, his hair was a tattered mess and he had a purple cloth around his head and bandages on half of his face.

The doctor explained as Calum walked over to the boy,"His burns were just first degree. But, being so close to his eye did risk blindness. He was in luck, because just one centimeter off and he would have been blinded instantly. He should be fine, though. I'll go get some medication for the pain, then you can leave."

Calum thanked the man and he sighed as he looked at Michael. The doctor was gone and the room went dead silent. Calum nervously bit his lip as he saw Michael still staring down at his fingers that were fiddling with one another.

"Michael, talk to me," Calum frowned, trying to get his boyfriend's attention. He scooted on the bed and Michael moved over for him. Calum took one of Michael's hands to stop him from distracting himself. "Hey, kitten...please?"

The nickname got his attention as always and Michael looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and he looked so broken. Not because of his burns, but just because. Well, Calum didn't know why. Michael is never this upset.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't cry. You're okay," Calum assured and leaned close, kissing the corner of Michael's mouth since well, the bandages were kind of in the way. 

However, Michael just shook his head and looked down with a small sniffle. He curled close to Calum and Calum felt so emotionally hurt with Michael crying in his arms. He didn't know if he could or should, but he lightly twirled some of Michael's hair. Well, until he felt how sweaty it was and timidly just patted his head with a small smile.

Michael then mumbled,"M-My hair is gone."

"Michael!" Calum bursted out laughing, rolling his eyes as he roughly shoved the boy away. Michael looked confused and hurt, but then Calum exclaimed in disbelief,"I was literally thinking you were upset! But, you're just sad cause of your hair? You almost went blind, ugh."

A pout formed on Michael's lips, giving his sad kitten eyes,"But, now...now I might go bald sooner. I already lost so much hair and I'm." He paused, curling in on himself some as he whispered insecurely,"I'm going to look even more ugly."

His words hit Calum right in the face and the younger boy shook his head. He moved closer to Michael, wrapping his arms around the boy. He hugged him tightly and gave him kisses on the cheek to show his love. Because, Michael needed love.

"You don't need hair to be beautiful. People have cancer and lose hair all the time, and they're so beautiful. People barely grow hair and they look gorgeous. And, people sometimes get their hair caught on fire and they still look amazing," Calum knew it was wrong to joke about it, but it made Michael giggle softly and so it was worth it. Plus, it wasn't even a joke really. 

"You don't care that I look like two face?" Michael grumbled, not sure if he believed the boy.

Calum laughed and rolled his eyes. He said,"You can look like three face and I'd still love you. I love you cause you're beautiful on the inside. Your outer looks are just a bonus, honestly. And, I'm not shallow enough to date someone just cause they'e hot."

"There's no such thing as a three-face, but I still love you," Michael said, flicking Calum's ear in disappointment for not knowing superhero and super villains well. But, Michael still felt a little insecure, not fishing for compliments but just needing to know. He asked quietly,"You still think I look okay, though?"

"I think you look more than okay," Calum retorted, looking at Michael's bandaged face, messy hair and exhausted expression. He placed his hand on Michael's non-bandaged cheek and told him honestly,"I think you are the most beautiful person in the world."

A blush coated Michael's face and he didn't know how to even respond. Thank you didn't seem good enough. He just smiled and scooted to Calum, cuddling in his lap. If the doctor came in, oh well. He wanted to hug and cuddle his amazing boyfriend.

However, he gasped and Michael's eyes widened. He grabbed onto Calum's arm and asked in worry,"W-What happened? Is that a burn?"

"It's okay," Calum assured, trying to move his arm from Michael's grasp. But, Michael just frowned and Calum explained reluctantly,"I got a little burned on stage. It just skimmed against the flames by the drums. But, it's barely even a burn."

Despite what Calum said, it definitely looked bad. Maybe just a first degree, but it was still painful looking. Michael asked in concern,"Why aren't you getting it looked at? Why didn't you tell someone? Does anyone even know?"

"I was more worried about your face being burned than my arm," Calum retorted, giving Michael's thigh a light squeeze. "Your health is way more important than mine."

Michael glared,"No, it's not. Promise me you'll get it looked at.

"It is to me. I'm okay, but fine. I'll ask the doctor about it when he comes back," Calum promised, just wanting to shut the boy up.

Michael sighed, knowing he wouldn't. But, he nodded anyways and he took Calum's arm. He lightly brushed his fingers over the burn with a grimace. The touch made Calum shiver slightly and Michael smiled sadly, pressing a small kiss to the burn. Just a quick peck, just to make Calum okay.

The delicate kiss made Calum's heart flutter and he smiled at his boyfriend. Michael giggled as Calum kissed his neck and he then pressed his lips to the boy's. The two had trouble kissing with the dumb bandages in the way, but they managed.

When the doctor returned, he raised an eyebrow but just shook his head when seeing them cuddled up. Michael did make Calum get his burn checked and he was fine. Much better than Michael. But, of course Michael did worry.

No one worried more than Calum, though. After this, he swore he was going to make sure all the props on stage and flames were safely away. Michael nearly rolled his eyes, knowing they wouldn't be able to change the set up, but let his boyfriend think that.

It was just because Calum's overprotective. He was even more so now and Michael knew he would be. It was fine, because it showed Calum cared. And the couple held hands in the hospital bed and whispered comforting words. Because, they both got burned that night and their love definitely wasn't fireproof.


End file.
